1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewable materials as used to make various apparel items and, more particularly, to a method of stitching the sewable material using a sheet material that can be adhered to each of the sewable material and a support associated with a stitching apparatus. The invention is also directed to the sheet material usable in performing the method.
2. Background Art
It is well known to adhere a sheet material to a sewable material during the performance of a stitching operation as to develop an embroidered pattern. In one prior art system, a flat support surface is provided. The surface may be defined by a buckram sheet which is tensioned across a frame. The sewable material is attached through an adhesive in a taut state to the support surface. A stitching operation is then performed while controllably moving the support surface relative to a stitching needle to produce a desired stitching pattern. The sewable material can then be separated from the support surface and cut, sewn, or otherwise processed to produce the desired apparel item, which may be a shirt, cap, or the like.
Because the embroidery pattern is developed by shifting the support surface relative to the stitching needle, the quality of the embroidery is dictated in good part by the degree of precision in movement of the support surface. Consequently, it is important that the sewable material be positively fixed to the support surface to follow movement thereof so that the embroidered patterns are consistently and accurately produced.
Various systems have been heretofore devised to adhere the sewable material to the support surface. It is known to use a double-sided adhesive tape. High tenacity adhesives on a double-sided tape may make the tape difficult to handle and apply. This may result in longer than desired set up times for the system. Further, the tenacity of the adhesive may preclude clean separation of the tape from the support surface at the completion of an embroidery operation. Scraping and/or use of a solvent may be required to remove residue on the support surface before the application of a new piece of tape.
Further, adhesive from the tape may adhere to the sewable material after the sewable material is separated from the tape. If allowed to remain in place, the adhesive residue on the sewable material may detract from the appearance of the sewable material. If removed, a separate processing step is introduced.
Another problem with double-sided tapes is that the tapes are often relatively expensive.
A further problem with the double-sided tape is that this type of tape may be prone to fraying. In some operations it is desirable, when a first sewable material is peeled off of the double-sided tape after a stitching operation, to apply another sewable material to the same tape. In the event that the tape frays as an incident of the removal of the sewable material therefrom, the tape may have to be removed and replaced more frequently than desired. Again, this potentially adds both to production time and operating costs.
It is also known to use spray adhesives to bond the sheet material to the support surface and the sewable material to the sheet material. Currently available spray adhesives are commonly sticky and gummy. The adhesive may stick to and foul the stitching needles. More significantly, the adhesive may remain adhered to the sewable material and detract from the appearance of the completed product, or as previously mentioned, require a separate removal step.
Further, it is difficult to precisely control the distribution of spray adhesive. The spray adhesive may unintentionally be brought into contact with areas of the sewable material on which no adhesive is necessary and may become entrained in significant amounts in the air in the vicinity of the support surface such that the adhesive may be inhaled by workers. Aside from the fact that the adhesive may contaminate the surrounding environment, it may pose a health risk.
As an alternative to adhering the sewable material to the support surface, it is known to support the sewable material through a hoop assembly. The operator is required to captively maintain the sewable material between frictionally engaging, concentric hoop elements. This system has a number of drawbacks.
First of all, it may be difficult to mount the hoop assembly in relationship to the sewing head to produce the desired registration. Each hoop has a limited size within which the sewable material can be suspended, thereby potentially necessitating keeping on hand numerous different hoop sizes. Further, the set up of the hoop assembly and disassembly thereof may require a good degree of dexterity on the operator's part. This set up procedure may ultimately lead to carpel tunnel syndrome or other health problems. This clamping is particularly difficult with thicker sewable materials which must be placed captively between the hoop parts. Overall, this potentially leads to slower than desired set up and production times.